Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes
This is a category listing the episodes for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. {| style="background:#f9f9f9;" border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" |- style="background:#FE59C2;" ! Episode # ! Title ! Villain ! Air Date |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 01 | |Antaeus | 2017-02-06 |- | colspan="5" |Aihara Utau moves to Yumesaki Academy, a prestigious school dedicated to training idols. There, she explores the academy with her childhood friend, Mizuno Asami, and the two then choose their own idol talents: Utau has chosen singing; Asami has chosen modelling. Later that day, Utau meets Cadence, but suddenly, Asami is turned into a Namida by Antaeus! Now it's up to Utau to save her! But how will she do it? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 02 | |Antaeus | 2017-02-13 |- | colspan="5" |Utau, Asami and Kiyomi are practicing for their upcoming idol debuts later that day, but later, they meet the "Nereid of Television", Umino Hitomi. Hitomi explains that she is heading to a filming of the TV show that she was working on, and while she is getting ready, Hitomi just so happens to find the basic Star Cards of Cure Serenade! But when Antaeus attacks with a Namida, what is Hitomi going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 03 | |Circe | 2017-02-20 |- | colspan="5" |Utau surprises her friends by saying that she has finally got an offer to be in a commercial, but later on, Kiyomi finds the basic Star Cards of Cure Operetta! But as she is practicing, she hurts her ankle, and Murasaki Kotone, a third-year, advises Kiyomi to refrain from physical activity for a week. However, when a new villain attacks with a Namida, what will Kiyomi do to save the school? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 04 | |Circe | 2017-02-27 |- | colspan="5" |The first-year students are told to partner with a third-year student for a fashion show, and Utau is paired with Kotone! Hitomi explains that the reason that drove Kotone to become a model was the supermodel Murasaki Haruka's death, who is revealed to be Kotone's mother! That night, Kotone has a dream about her mother, and Haruka says that she had a dream about Kotone transforming into a beautiful soldier of courage. What does Haruka mean, and what will Kotone do when Circe attacks with a Namida? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 05 | |Sisyphus | 2017-03-06 |- | colspan="5" |Cadence explains the history of La Musique, and gives the four Cures the Book of Stars, in which they can learn more about Pretty Cure. However, it is revealed that there are actually five Pretty Cures, and the fifth Pretty Cure is actually the princess of La Musique! Later, a villain named Sisyphus wonders why Hitomi's roommate, Kagamine Moira, seems familiar, but turns her into a Namida anyways! Will Hitomi ever save her friend and roommate? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 06 | |Sisyphus | 2017-03-13 |- | colspan="5" |Utau is summoned to the headmistress' office, where she learns from Fukushima Tsubasa, the headmistress, that she will be performing in her very first concert! Utau is excited, and wastes no time preparing, however, she is also a little worried. On the day of the concert, Tsubasa reveals that she is the Top Designer of Sparkle Angel! However, Sisyphus attacks in the hopes of capturing Tsubasa. If Sisyphus doesn't leave soon, he will ruin the concert! What is Utau going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 07 | |Antaeus | 2017-03-20 |- | colspan="5" |After meeting her first fan, Utau decides to try and come up with an autograph along with Kiyomi, who also doesn't have one. However, this proves to be difficult for Utau as she struggles to create an autograph that describes her. After receiving some advice from Asami, Utau creates an autograph, but meanwhile, Antaeus attacks the other Cures with a Namida! How is Utau going to help her friends? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 08 | |Circe | 2017-03-27 |- | colspan="5" |Hitomi is asked to star in an upcoming movie one day, however, she is co-starring with the number-one actress, who is her own older sister! Hitomi struggles with this knowledge, until Moira gives her some advice. Hitomi decides to stop copying her sister and shine with her own light, but suddenly, Circe appears and turns Hitomi's sister into a Namida! What will Hitomi do to save her sister? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 09 | |Sisyphus | 2017-04-03 |- | colspan="5" |Kotone is given an offer to go to New York to participate in a fashion show that is guarenteed to make her a supermodel like her mother. The other Cures and Cadence don't want Kotone to go, however, and now Kotone is stuck with a choice. After being told to follow her heart, Kotone finally reaches a decision. But what is her decision? Is Kotone staying at Yumesaki Academy or is she going overseas? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 10 | |Circe | 2017-04-10 |- | colspan="5" |Kiyomi is preparing for an upcoming dance competition, however, her former best friend, Ishikawa Mai, is also going to participate in the dance competition. Kiyomi is determined to win the dance competition to become Mai's best friend again, but just after Kiyomi performs, Circe attacks and turns Mai into a Namida! What is Kiyomi going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 11 | |Antaeus | 2017-04-17 |- | colspan="5" |It's Family Day at Yumesaki Academy, and the students cannot wait for their families to come. Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone are preparing a special concert for these families, and Utau especially wants to do it for her twin brother, Taro. During Family Day, everyone witnesses amazing things, such as Kiyomi and other dance-talented students performing a fire-breathing dance! However, Antaeus arrives to ruin the fun, and turns Taro into a Namida! Will Utau ever save her twin brother and her best friend? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 12 | |Circe | 2017-04-24 |- | colspan="5" |Hitomi is approached by a famous director named Kagayaku Eiji who asks her to play the role of the villain in his upcoming movie A Nightmare At Twilight. However, because she usually only plays heroines, Hitomi doesn't think that she can play the role of a villain very well, and decides to quit. Will advice from Moira help Hitomi to change her mind? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 13 | |Antaeus Circe Sisyphus | 2017-05-01 |- | colspan="5" |Asami has become aware that Utau is keeping a secret from her, and is also starting to get jealous over the fact that Utau is hanging out with Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone more than her. Later, Asami hears a voice that instructs her to lead Tsubasa and Eiji to the Hoshi Akari Greenhouse in order to become friends with Utau again, where Asami learns that she was tricked! Is anyone going to save Asami, Tsubasa and Eiji? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 14 | |Eris | 2017-05-08 |- | colspan="5" |The Cures, Asami and the Top Designers have landed in La Musique, which has turned into an icy wasteland ever since Lilith destroyed it. The Cures later meet a mysterious young girl who reveals herself as Lilith, and then gets her most powerful warrior, Eris, to fight the Cures! Tsubasa and Eiji tell Asami that she can help the Cures gain a new power, but Asami is too shocked to do anything. What are the Cures going to do? Will they ever defeat Eris? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 15 | |Eris | 2017-05-15 |- | colspan="5" |Asami is now aware of Pretty Cure and La Musique, and the Cures receive the Melody Star Cards from Tsubasa and Eiji. They are also told that only a "true friend of music" can help the Cures get the Melody Star Cards to work. However, Eris keeps coming back to fight, and when the Cures insert their new Star Cards into the Idol Bracelets, nothing happens! What are the Cures going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 16 | |Eris | 2017-05-22 |- | colspan="5" |Tano Asami, a member of the top idol group "StarLight", wants to do a special performance with her cousin, who is actually Kiyomi herself! Kiyomi tells the other Cures why she decided to attend Yumesaki Academy, and the next day, Kiyomi and Asami wait for the concert to begin, but suddenly, Eris appears with the intention of capturing the princess of La Musique, and turns Asami into a Namida! What is Kiyomi going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 17 | |Antaeus | 2017-05-29 |- | colspan="5" |Amagawa Miki, nicknamed the "Idol Princess", challenges Kotone to a fashion show. Kotone, however, is very worried due to the fact that Miki is an extremely talented model, and believes that if she loses to Miki, then she would've let her family down. Kotone trains too hard and ends up collapsing, worrying the Cures and Asami. How can they cheer Kotone up again? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 18 | |Sisyphus | 2017-06-05 |- | colspan="5" |The Cures and Asami are preparing for "off-time", and they decide to invite Moira and Kiyomi's roommate, Murakami Nagisa. Everyone has a fun time at the water park, although fans keep trying to get the girls' autographs. Suddenly, Sisyphus attacks with the intentions of capturing both the Top Designers and the princess! What are the Cures going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 19 | |Circe | 2017-06-12 |- | colspan="5" |Hitomi believes that her friendship with Moira is dying due to Moira not talking to her for an unknown reason, and so the other Cures and Asami decide to mend their friendship. They ask Moira to teach them to sing during a practice session, but Cadence notes that Moira's voice sounds familiar. Suddenly, Circe attacks with the belief of Moira being the princess of La Musique! Will Hitomi be able to save her best friend and roommate? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 20 | |Lilith | 2017-06-19 |- | colspan="5" |Moira has disappeared, and the Cures believe that the princess of La Musique may know where Moira is. The Cures and Cadence travel back to La Musique, where they meet Cadence's older sister, Sonata. Sonata introduces the Cures to the resistance against Noir, but suddenly, Lilith appears, intent on defeating the Cures! What are the Cures going to do? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 21 | |Lilith | 2017-06-26 |- | colspan="5" |Lilith begins attacking the Cures, but she proves to be too strong as the Cures are quickly defeated! Sonata then reveals that Lilith is powerful because she's actually the younger princess of La Musique! Cadence manages to reach out to Lilith, but suddenly, Eris sends out an orb of darkness that brainwashes Lilith and turns her evil again! Will the Cures ever save the young princess? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 22 | |Antaeus | 2017-07-03 |- | colspan="5" |Moira is still missing and so is the princess, and so the Cures decide to split up and find them both in Hoshi Akari. As they keep searching, Antaeus appears and attacks Kiyomi and Nagisa with a Namida. The other Cures come to help, but since the Namida is more powerful, the Cures are quickly defeated! Will they ever defeat the Namida? Or will someone else help them out... |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 23 | |Circe | 2017-07-10 |- | colspan="5" |The Cures and Asami have all gathered in Hitomi's dorm room, where Moira reveals her story to them. Apparently, she and her younger sister Seira used to live peacefully together, but Seira went missing one day, and returned as a sorceress named Lilith. Moira believes that she can't enjoy herself until she saves both Seira and La Musique. How can the Cures and Asami cheer her up? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 24 | |Sisyphus | 2017-07-17 |- | colspan="5" |Tsukino Yozora, a famous supermodel, approaches Kotone and asks if she wants to star in an important fashion show, and Kotone, although surprised, agrees. Just before the fashion show begins a few days later, Yozora reveals that she is actually the Top Designer of Lolly Vamp! Suddenly, Sisyphus attacks with the intention of capturing Yozora and Moira! Will the Cures save the day once again? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 25 | |Antaeus | 2017-07-24 |- | colspan="5" |It's Moira's birthday! However, she doesn't seem to want to celebrate. When the Cures and Asami find out, they are asked if they could hold a "human world" birthday for Moira, and so the five of them get to work. Moira notices Hitomi acting a little strange, and when the two girls head to the party, Antaeus shows up with a Namida! Will Moira ever have a good birthday? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 26 | |Circe | 2017-08-01 |- | colspan="5" |Tsubasa calls the Cures into her office, where she reveals that she wants the five of them to form an idol group! The Cures are excited, and decide to ask Asami from StarLight to give them advice on how to make their group successful. Asami advises them, but they seem to have trouble choosing a name. Will they ever come up with a good idol group name that will go down in history? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 27 | | | 2017-08-08 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 28 | | | 2017-08-15 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 29 | | | 2017-08-22 |- | colspan="5" | Category:Episode list Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997